bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men
'Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men '''is the fourty-second episode of VeggieTales. The main feature is a retelling of the English legend Robin Hood. Plot Countertop Intro Larry is injured and sad because he lost his pet hamster Squeaky, and says he didn't mean to leave the cage door open. Qwerty then tells both him and Bob that they have a videochat with Eddie Espinosa, who is also depressed because he moved to a new school and doesn't have any friends. Bob decided to cheer the both of them with stories he'll tell. Lenny and the Lost Birthday One morning, Lenny LaBoe wakes up happily because today is his birthday, which is March 1st. However, he discovers that no one has given him any sort of surprise, or at least a "Happy birthday!". Characters *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Junior Asparagus/Lenny LaBoe *Laura Carrot *Annie Onion *Libby Asparagus *Mike Asparagus/Mr. LaBoe *Lisa Asparagus/Mrs. LaBoe *Grandma Gourd *Khalil *Mr. Nezzer *Mr. Lunt *The French Peas *Percy Pea *Qwerty *Gourdon (does not speak) *Jimmy and Jerry Gourd *Scooter Carrot *Benny (does not speak) *Archibald Asparagus *Singing Woman *Disclaimer Guy *The Scallions (Scallion No. 3 only speaks) Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *Things Will Get Better *Silly Songs with Larry: Bubble Rap *He Cares *Prince of Ham *Nearer My God to Thee *He Cares (Reprise) *What Have We Learned Production This episode started on Facebook when Big Idea asked the fans what kind of episode they should do in the future. The fans voted for the proposed title "Where's God When I'm Hurting?". According to Mike Nawrocki, they were going to mix the story with "David and Jonathan", but was cut in the final. However, they had a great giant design and decided to use it in the show. Fun Facts Explanations *Leap years are certain years where an extra day is added. Mike stated this was added because he wanted a twist on why no one remembered Lenny's Birthday, and he knew a few friends who have their birthdays on leap years. **Coincidentally, this episode was released on a leap year. *Mahogany is a straight grained type of wood from Swietenia mahogani, found at Central America. Trivia *This episode was the first for several things: **The first rhyming story Bob tells that isn't based on Dr. Seuss. **The first and only time Chris Wall voices Mike Asparagus. **The first appearance of Libby (who is then changed to Ermie in The Penniless Princess). **The first time a Silly Song was used from a previous episode. *This episode was the last for several things: **The last episode where Bob and Larry get a video chat from a kid to date. **The last episode Qwerty speaks to date. **This marks Mike Asparagus's last appearance since The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's to appear with his original design. *There were a few differences between pre-production and the final version of the episode. **Lenny was going to be named Lester. **Dad was going to be in an air-force uniform. **The silly song was originally going to be about tornado catching before being replaced with Bubble Rap. **The woman with Scooter was going to be Miss Achmetha. (''See also Goofs) **The currency was going to be slices of ham, but was changed since they didn't want to confuse viewers. **The scene on the Sheriff with the harmonica was cut. (This can be found on concept art from the teaser) Mike stated for the reason was because Phil sarcastically mentioned "Another 'harmonica in a dungeon' scene". **Robin Good finding the key easily was Mike's idea. Remarks *In some parts, the subtitles don't capitalize the "s" on Squeaky. *Despite being at the end, Serf wasn't in the dungeon with the Sheriff when Robin tries to rescue him. *The credits state that it released in 2011, but it didn't come out until March 2012. Though this is likely when it was completed. Goofs *When you first select the scene selection, the silly song is just a still image compare to the other scenes. But if you select the other numbers, and go back to the first page, it changes into a unreleased segment about Larry, Jimmy and Mr. Nezzer trying to catch a tornado. The origins of the silly song are unknown. (See image) *The credits has Miss Achmetha listed, even though she never appeared in the episode. (See also Trivia) *During the subtitles on the opening countertop, Squeaky's name is not capitalized at the beginning. **Although not necessarily considered a fixed goof, it takes until the third time Larry mentions him for his name to finally get capitalized at the beginning. Inside References *Aside from the moral, this episode has a few connections towards Little Joe: **The kid tells Bob and Larry that he has trouble in school. **The silly song is from Boyz in the Sink. **Both Bob and Mr. Nezzer play similar authority figures (Bob being the sheriff, Mr. Nezzer being the main guy). *Prince John sleeping with a teddy bear is a reference towards Mr. Nezzer in The Toy That Saved Christmas. *Eddie's situation is similar Erika's from Sheerluck Holmes. *Bob warning to watch out where Larry's going, which follows with him injuring himself is similar to what happened in Rack, Shack and Benny. *Some of the Robin Hood elements from Bully Trouble were used (the plunger arrows). This also connects towards Chris Wall, which was his first episode to work for the company. *Larry mentioned before about losing a hamster in Lessons from the Sock Drawer. Incidentally, Squeaky is the same name of the hamster the kid in the special lost. Real-World References *The title is a parody of Robin Hood and his Merry Men. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:Episodes Category:DVDs Category:Parody episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Outsourced productions Category:Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men Category:Episodes aired on TV Category:Episodes focusing on Larry Category:2010s VeggieTales Episodes